Life upside down
by writinggirll
Summary: Lauren, a 14 year old girl, woke up in a hospital bed. She is told that she had been in a car crash and that both her parents died. So she has to go live with her cousin; Beca Mitchell. But there are some issues.. like between Beca and her girlfriend, Chloe. And why did Lauren had to go live with Beca?
1. Chapter 1

It's Saturday morning.. well that's what they told me. I can't remember much. I look out of the window. Then I hear footsteps coming into her room. It's the doctor. He's a nice man. He's very funny and helps me getting her memory back. Wait, am I going too fast? I'll explain it to you: (oh and this is what they told me, I can't remember much)

So last night I was on my way to a birthday party of a niece I have never met. But my parents decided it was time I got to know her, so I had to join them and go to the birthday. I wasn't looking forward to it. I mean, I had to give up my Friday night plans to meet this 'Beca Mitchell' which I haven't heard of in all my life. But that doesn't really matter to the story.

So we got in the car, all ready to leave. I was grumpy because I didn't wanna go with them. But I had to. So we got into the car and drove. And then we got an accident. The doctor told me that a car behind us hit us really hard, so hard my dad lost control over the car. And then appearantly I hit my head really hard, because I can't remember anything.

So right now I am in the hospital. I have no idea where my parents are, but I think the doctor is about to tell me right now.

"So first of all, I want you to meet your niece, Beca Mitchell". Behind the doctor was a girl, I think she's in the end of her 20s. She looks nice. But I wanna know where my parents are. So I say: "hi nice to meet you, but doctor, do you know where my parents are?". Beca and the doctor give each other a look. I mean, they looked at each other very short, but I still sa wit. "What's going on?", I ask. Beca comes up to me. She sits down in the chair next to me. Slowly she says: "Lauren, I'm very sorry to tell you this… but your parents didn't make it. You got very lucky, because you were sitting in the back. But your parents….". She keeps talking, but I am not listening. She must be kidding. I mean, how is it possible that I only hit my head, lost my memorie, but that's it?! How can my parents be dead? Beca and the doctor look at me. Oh, did they ask anything? Do they expect an answer? I try to say something, but instead I start crying. This is so weird.

Beca says: "I know you don't really care about this, but..". "Who's gonna take care of me", I ask. I don't like this Beca girl. I mean her aunt and uncle just died, and she looks so happy. Why is she even here? "That's what I was trying to say… I am", says Beca. "Me and my girlfriend, Chloe".


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks have past by… right now I am at Beca's house. In these few weeks I think I only said like 10 words. I still don't like her. And her girlfriend.. well I haven't really met her. I have heard them talk over the phone, but I think Beca is too scared to let me meet her for some kind of reason.

Yesterday was the funeral... I still can't realise this. My parents are dead. It feels so weird saying this. My parents are dead. Right now I am living with my cousin because my parents are dead. Nope, still sounds weird.

If you are wondering how I am… well I'm still not used tot his. I mean, my parents are gone. Sometimes I wake up and just want to say goodmorning to my parents. Then I realise I can't do that anymore. Instead of my parents I have to talk to my cousin, Beca. I still don't understand why I had to go live with her. Like I know my parents are gone, but what about Beca's parents, my aunt and uncle? Well maybe they are too old Lauren. Hmm, I don't believe you Lauren.

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I'm seeing a therapist two times a week. And she said it was good to talk about what happened. But she didn't say who I should talk to. I am NOT gonna talk to Beca or her girlfriend. It feels so weird. I mean this situation would have been nicer if she wouldn't be so worried about me. I can't go outside without her asking: "Where are you going?" "What time are you gonna be back?" "Are you gonna be careful?"

But right now I am trying to study for school. But I'm too distracted. Beca is on the phone with Chloe (her girlfriend) and this Aubrey person. I have no idea who she is. You know what's also very annoying? That Beca talks to me like I'm a baby. Or that she thinks I don't know 'L' is codename for my name… I mean 'L'? Seriously?

"Lauren, do wanna join me and go to my friends house?". "Lauren?!". Oh no, I fell asleep. I didn't even finish half of my homework. Ugh, that means I have to wake up earlier tomorrow to finish it in time. Beca walks in. "Hey, everything okay?", she asks. "Yeah I'm fine", I answer. "Do you wanna come with me to my friends house? Her name is Aubrey and I really think you will like her". I sigh. "yeah sure why not", I answer. I mean, if I say no Beca will probably not go, and when I come with her, at least I can go outside without someone asking me thousand questions first.


	3. Chapter 3

We're in the car. I don't like this awkward silence. So I decide to ask Beca a question: "Hey uhm Beca?". "Yeah?". "Where did you meet Choe?", I ask. A smile appears on her face. I don't know whether it is because I am talking or because of how she met Chloe. Maybe both. Beca starts to talk; "When I started college, she kinda convinced me to audition for an Acapella group; the Barden Bellas. I got in. Then for the next 4 years in college we hung out a lot with our group and had a lot of fun. And when we graduated, we realised we had feelings for eachother. So then I asked her to be my girlfriend". "Ahw, that's so sweet", I say. Beca says: "Oh and Aubrey, who we are going to visit now, was one of the leaders of the Bella's when I joined. Funny story actually. First we couldn't get along at all. Like not at all. But then later we realised we both aren't perfect. And we got to know each other better. And now we are really close".

I smile. "That's nice". I look outside. This Bella group sounds amazing. I mean, I only just heard about it, but it sounds great. Like they had a lot of fun. Maybe Beca isn't that bad after all. I mean her life is pretty interesting, like she is a big music producer. And appearantly when she was in college she was in a Acapella group.

"We're here". I look at Beca. Oh yeah right, we were gonna visit her friend. I kinda forgot… Lauren you're too dreamy.

"Oh, and some other old Bella's are gonna be there too. You'll love Fat Amy, who is actually named Patricia. And you'll also like Chloe. Jessica and Ashley don't say much, but you'll like them too. And…" "Wait what? Did I hear that correctly? Fat Amy, who is actually named Patricia?", I ask. Beca laughs. "Yeah, but we just call her Fat amy. But you'll like here. She's very funny".

We get out of the ca rand walk to the door. All of the sudden I get nervous. I mean, Beca probably told them about me. The girl whose parens died, who is living with her cousin right now and she doesn't talk much. A girl with blonde hair opens the door. She looks pretty mad. But then she sees it's Beca and smiles. "Hi Beca", she says. "Aah I've missed you!". Beca looks at me and says: "Bree went away for a few weeks, so I haven't seen her in a while". Then 'Bree' turns around and looks at me. "You must be Lauren. Hi, I'm Aubrey, but most people call me Bree. Well don't just stand there, come on in!".

I follow Aubrey and Beca into the living room. When we walk into the living room everyone starts tos cream. "Aah there's Beca!" "We haven't seen you in such a long time". "Except Chloe of course since they are sleeping together". "Fat Amy, shut up!"

A red-haired girl walks up to me. "Hi, you must be Lauren. I'm Chloe, Beca's girlfriend". Then she walks towards Beca. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. They all are so close. I mean, Beca walks into the room and they all start screaming of happiness. I feel kinda left out. Well, it makes sense though. I don't know them and they probably know me as 'that girl whose parents died and now is living with Beca'. I sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

This week has been weird… normally it's Beca who's happy and being grumpy at me for not talking much. But this week it has been the other way around. I don't know why I am happy. Last week I met Beca's friends.. and I guess it just made me realise how much I miss having fun times with my friends. So long story short; I hung out with a few of my friends again, and it was awesome. I had a lot of fun and they understood why I hadn't seen them in a while. I've missed those weirdos.

But on the other hand, I've never seen Beca this annoyed. Well technically I've never seen her annoyed at all, but this isn't just a normal level of annoyingness (is that even a word?!). I think she's fighting with Chloe. I haven't heard them talk on the phone all week, and that's weird since they do that all day long. But tonight I'm gonna meet with Aubrey, so I'm gonna ask her. Oh and I'm not gonna meet Aubrey just for asking why Beca's is in such a bad mood. Aubrey is.. well this may sound weird… but she helps me with moving on. I miss my parents like crazy, but Aubrey is like.. idk. She helps me. And I help her. She sometimes is also going through a hard time, because her dad is never here for her. Not when she was young, and also not now. So we kinda help eachother. We just talk to eachother about how we feel, and give eachother advice.

Oh shoot, it's eight o'clock. I promised Aubrey to be there… well… like right now. Oops.

When I finally arrive (15 minutes too late, oops), Aubrey immediately opens the door and asks me: "Do you know what's going on with Beca? She has been acting so.." "Crazy?", I ask. "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean." I say: "I was about to ask you the same". We go inside. Aubrey says: "We were supposed to meet a few days ago, and she never showed up. I got really worried. When she finally picks up the phone she says: 'Oops I forgot'. And then she just hangs up!". Aubrey is right. Beca is acting very weird. I mean, Beca is weird. It's okay to be weird. But she would never cancel plans without telling someone.

Aubrey interrupts my thoughts: "Do you have any idea what it could be? I mean, what caused this weird behaviour?". I tell Aubrey what I think, that maybe she and Chloe are fighting. But then Aubrey tells me that she asked Chloe the same thing and that Chloe had told her that everything was going great. I sigh. I mean, Beca can be very annoying sometimes. But she took care of me, even when I didn't want her to. I have called her a lot of things, and she still took care of me. I mean.. that's kinda sweet. So I wanna do something for her too. I ask Aubrey: "Can we maybe cancel tonight's 'session'?. I wanna do some research to see if I can find what could have caused this." Aubrey says: "Yeah of course! Let me know if you find something ok?"

I walk back home… I really wanna help her. But what could it possibly be? As far as I know, her life is perfect right now. I'm not (that) annoying anymore, she has a girlfriend who's she's not fighting with, her friends love her, her career is going great… I seriously don't know where to start looking. I can't just ask her… she wouldn't tell me.

Lauren, when you come home, just start by searching her room. Or her phone. Or her laptop. You must find something in/on one of these things.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay help! Beca is still acting weird. She still is. But idk… it seems like right now, I'm the only person she cares about. Wait i'm gonna explain it to you:

I think she hasn't been outside for weeks. Literally all she's doing right now is sitting in her room. She only comes out when she hears I got a bad grade for school. I've been so busy trying to figure out why she's acting so weird, that sometimes i forgot to study. And when Beca finds out, she'll come search me, give me a long lecture about how life sucks but you have to get trough it and how that's not gonna work if i get bad grades, and then goes back into her room.

I asked everyone if they knew what could be going on. i did. But i just can't find an explanation. Tonight Beca has an important meeting, and she has to go. So i'm gonna search her room. Okay, i know that's not really nice of me, searching trough her private things… but i have to! And if i can't find anything tonight, i'm gonna give up. I've tried everything!

"Lauren, I'm leaving. Are you gonna study tonight? Because I know you have a maths test coming up and you have to get an A". Not true. At all. I've always got an A in maths. She's confused. "Okay, i'll see you later", i say.

I hear the door. Okay Lauren, let's go!

I walk into her room. Damn, it's a mess. There are clothes everywhere. Where do I start? Let's start searching her drawers. If i would find anything, i think i can find it in her drawers. I mean, that makes the most sense.

I open the first drawer. Underwear. I close the drawer again. I don't think I'm gonna find something there. Second one. Socks. Third one. Clothes. When i'm about to close the drawer i see something yellow. Does Beca own anything yellow? Idk, but that doesn't seem like a clothing piece. I pick it up. And i'm right. It's a file. Or whatever it's called. It seems like a file. But why and whose file would Beca have. It makes no sense.

I close the drawer again and make sure everything in the room is exactly placed as how I found it. i walk back to my room. I sit down and open the file. What i see then.. i can't believe my eyes.


End file.
